Riddles in the Dark
by Ventrice
Summary: A story of a girl who was in the darkness saved and brought to the better side of things.I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. The only ones I own are Pegasus and Dante. The rest are from J.K. Rowling.
1. Not so good Morning

Riddles in the Dark  
1

The sun cut through the curtains and hit her eyes painfully. She rolled over trying to hide from the burning glare but found it too hard. She groaned and sat up.

"No fair. The sun always rises far too early." She grumbled still half asleep.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her small dark bedroom. The heavy curtains did little to hold back the sun this early in the morning. She threw off the heavy black velvet comforter that covered her four poster bed. She thrust her feet out and put them on the cold cherry wood floors.

"There is sun, but no heat. Typical," she muttered to herself, "Come on Dante. It's time to get up."

She went over to the rat that was asleep on the pillow in a basket. She had made the bed and rat always slept in it. She poked the rat gently to wake it up. The rat just sighed as if it was almost human and rolled over waking slowly. Next she went to the large bay window and threw the heavy black curtains aside. Her golden blonde hair glittered in the sunlight as it softly fell around her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes with their silver flakes took in the small town before her.

"Such a pity father never wants me to go down there," she sighed, "I bet there are tons of kids my age. And I bet there would be plenty of things for you to eat, Dante. Oh wouldn't it be great to go down there just for a little while?"

The rat stood up and shook itself. It climbed out of its bed and scampered over to her and climbed up to sit on her shoulder. It looked out the window with a look of slight longing. She sighed again,

"Father won't permit it though. I'm still going to try though. I'll try to get him to send me to Hogwarts this year." She smiled.

She knew it would be a task to get her father to agree to let her go to Hogwarts, but she had to try. She didn't see what was so bad about the school her own father had gone to. She didn't completely understand why he said there were bad people there that would only hurt her.

She had never come to know pain in her life. She knew about it but didn't ever have the chance to experience. Other than the loss of her mother she had no reason to cry or feel sad or hurt. All the sudden there was a knock on the door and she turned quickly. It must be late and someone must think she was still asleep.

No one came to her rooms but her. No one was allowed. Unless she was sick and there was a need.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"It's me. Let me in." A voice like a hiss came through the door and she had to lean to hear it.

"Oh! Father!" She ran to the door and threw open the heavy oak door.

"Sorry. I'm not use to people coming to my bedroom door."

Voldemort smiled down at his daughter. "It's no problem. I admit I've been lax in tucking you in at night."

She blushed, "I'm not a child father."

"I know. I know. I came to talk to you though."

He didn't seem so happy. He never really did though.

"About what? Are you going away again?" She asked only half interested.

"I might. Some people might come to the door today. Don't answer it. If they come; hide. Do you understand? The people are not good people. They will take you and force you to hate me for what I have done." He explained in his usual dramatic self.

"I see. Are these people like the boy named Potter and that old crazy man named Dumbledore?" She implored. She was more interested now.

"Yes, they are. Only we have no need to worry about Albus Dumbledore anymore. Snape saw to it that he was taken care of." He sneered.

He was glad his daughter was still innocent enough at sixteen to believe what ever he told her.

"Then if he is dead let me go to Hogwarts. Surely I can take care of a boy only a little older than I am." She offered.

"No! You will not go to that horrid school," he protested, "My daughter will only have the best that there is."

"But interaction with other students is vital to a students learning." She said defiantly.

"If you want interaction I'll have young Master Malfoy come over. I'll have some of my friends bring their children and you can interact with them. There will be no need for a school setting. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I can take care of myself. I really can. You've taught me a lot and so have Snape, Wormtail, and Bellatrix. All I want is to incorporate what I've learnt with that of other students. Father, can I please?" She was begging now.

She knew how to work her father, but lately it had been failing.

"No. You will not go. Not as long as I am still here to stop you from going. Now, if those people come what do you do?"

He didn't want her to change the subject on him. It was important that she know what to do. He wouldn't have his only daughter thinking bad things of him no matter how true they were.

"I hide." She said sounding sad and plain.

"Good. And where do you hide?" He asked.

They had gone over this quite a few times so he was sure she knew but he had to be positive that she knew.

"Over there in the wardrobe that Draco gave us." She pointed only half interested again.

"Good. And when you get to the other side what do you do?" He sounded as if he was giving her a quiz.

"I go down the hill to the small house that's there and stay hidden in the closet at the back of the room. And if they find me there I don't give them my real name. I tell them I'm a run away from the town just up ahead. Then ask how to get to London and claim I know nothing about your whereabouts if they ask"

He smiled. "Good." He said again. He was pleased with her answers.

"Is it too late for breakfast?" She asked hoping it wasn't.

"Of course not. There is always something for you to eat when you wake up. You know that."

"Yes, I do, but I still like to ask. I'll change and be right down." She smiled.

"All right." He nodded.

He turned and quickly left and the room started to warm back up. It always seemed colder when her father was around. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a tank-top and a pair of jeans to wear. She quickly changed and headed down stairs.

They creaked every step of the way. The house always creaked. She was use to and glad she was. She didn't want to be freaked out in her own house. The creaks were comforting. She felt the old wood banister that ran along the stairs not knowing it would be the last time that she did so.

When she came down into the dinning area her father was already there. She smiled at him sweetly and took a seat next to him. She saw that they had some guests which was normal. Her father usually had a few of his friends around. Draco was here though. She smiled at Draco. He had grown since the last time she had seen him. From what her father told her he was a pure blood wizard as well. His hair had grown longer. She liked it longer it made him look older.

Draco smiled back at her aware that Voldemort was watching his and her every move. Voldemort was the reason he was here at all. If it had been his choice he would be at home terrorizing someone or something. The whole room waited for her to sit down. Voldemort had quickly taught them all to put his daughter above themselves like they did for their master. He had also taught them not to say a word of his true nature to his daughter.

"It's good to see you could join us, Pegasus." Draco said with his usual smirk. He stood up to help her into her chair by pulling it out for her.

"And it's good to see you here as well, Draco. You've been away for a while. I had hoped you would come visit soon." She smiled and sat down.

Voldemort smiled, "Well, my daughter, you know everyone here don't you?" he asked trying to keep her from getting too friendly with Draco.

Pegasus looked around. "Yes, father, I do know everyone," she smiled, "And it's great to see that you all have joined us as well."

Her father although lax in most places of fatherhood had at least managed to teach her how to look and act like a lady. She had been a quick learner. Rarely did she ever struggle with learning something though. She had been told that she was ahead in her studies than most students at Hogwarts were.

She liked the idea of being ahead. She was like her father in that way, but for the most part she was very unlike him. She was innocent, pretty, sweet, kind, caring, nurturing, helpful, graceful, and good hearted. He was cruel, unjust, grotesque, rotting, and a wanted man.

Both were powerful, strong in their own ways, and stubborn. They had just started to eat when there was a loud bang from the front door. They all looked up in alarm. Snape came running in.

"Master, they are coming!" Snape said hurriedly.

"What?! You said that they shouldn't be here until the afternoon!" Voldemort stood up outraged.

"I know, my lord. They must have changed their minds and decided to come in the morning. What do we do?" Snape didn't want to get caught as a Death Eater.

Voldemort turned to his daughter, "Pegasus go hide," he turned back to Snape and the rest of his men, "How many do they have?"

Pegasus stayed right where she was. She had no intention of hiding. Hiding would mean cowardice. And she was no coward. Or so she hoped.

"Ten." Snape said quickly, "Ten Aurors."

Voldemort looked around the room. Five. He counted only five and that included Pegasus. Why was she still here? Why did she not run like he had told her too? All the sudden the answer came to him. She was too much like her mother to run. She wouldn't run from his side. That's how he had lost his wife. She died in his arms. The day was a bloody one.

He had been up to his usual business and she had jumped up beside him unaware of a knife flying right at them. The knife hit his wife instead and killed her. It pierced her through a lung and she died quickly even though it was filled with pain. Their daughter had only been just born and was a couple months old.

Then he had went into the limbo just a while after when she was one and he was attacking Harry Potter. Pegasus had grown up alone. It wasn't until just last year that Pegasus knew her father. She had accepted him wholly like her mother had. She had accepted him with a smile.

He looked over at her in what appeared to be a trance. She looked like her mother so much. The only thing she had gotten from him was the slits for pupils and his pale coloring. Otherwise she was purely her mother. He knew she would not hide, even though he wanted her to run and go to safety.

He sighed. He knew his followers would want to know what to do. He shook his head to get out of the trance and found Pegasus was standing ready to fight. She looked at the door not showing what she was thinking or feeling.

"We will fight. Fight as much as we can, but don't do anything that would scar my daughter." He warned them.

He didn't want to see tears fall from Pegasus's eyes. She cast a glance at him. Why was he not telling her to run? Did he know she wouldn't? She stiffened as thoughts ran through her head. She had only known her father for such a short time.

If these men wanted to take him away from her then she wasn't about the let it happen. She needed her father now. She didn't want to give him up. She was still trying to convince him to let her go to Hogwarts. She was still trying to convince him that he loved her. She was still trying to convince him that she loved him.

The whole room tensed as the front door broke down then the strangers started the assault on the door to the dining room. She forced herself to remain calm and focus. She knew they were outnumbered and couldn't win. Her father had told her about these men and the things they do.

She had no idea that it was all lies. That he had been the one to do all those horrible things. She wasn't about to see her father fall to such a fate. She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat but nothing wanted to move. Her lungs hurt.

_That's odd. My lungs only hurt when they are filled with smoke... _

She looked around and saw the others frightened. They were setting the house on fire. Her home was on fire. She turned back to the door and the men trying to get through it. She felt alone. One woman in a world of men. She wasn't strong like they were physically. Mentally probably stronger.

The door shattered showering them with shards of wood. One man cried out. He had been hit by a sharp shard and was now bleeding. His rage filled him. He started to attack without care or thought only fury. She shook her head slightly. That man had made a mistake. She had always known losing ones temper never did one good.

A man who fought in rage fought only for death. She looked at the men filling into the room. There were more than ten. There were at least fifty. Snape had lied to them. Voldemort saw the lie and was outraged even farther. He saw that his daughter stood to fight no matter what.

It hurt him to see that she would probably see him die then die herself. He did not want to lose her. He saw her mother in her. No matter how evil he was Allora had been his love and he did not feel like losing her a second time. He could protect Pegasus. If they did not kill him on the spot he might be able to buy her a way out of this.

It hurt him to think that this might be the end, but when he saw the number of men he knew it had ended before it had started and they were fighting only to prolong their inevitable deaths. He started shoot off curses only half hoping that his men would heed his word and not kill anyone or use an unforgivable curse in front of his daughter. That had been his downfall.

His daughter was one of his many weaknesses. His men followed his lead and started their attacks. Pegasus fought along side them. She thought she was fighting the right people when a big man stepped up behind her and grabbed her. She screamed. Voldemort turned to look at his daughter fighting a large black man.

He knew she would lose that fight. His side was on the losing end. He was trying frantically to think of a way to save his daughter. He didn't want to see harm come to her. No matter how evil and cruel he had been his daughter was one source of goodness in him. Then everything went black. He couldn't see, feel, or even breath. Had they killed him? Had they just killed him in front of his daughter?

He felt himself falling and hitting the floor. They hadn't killed him just knocked him out. Meanwhile, Pegasus struggled against the strong man. She stopped momentarily when she saw her father fall to the floor unconscious. Once he hit the floor her strength seemed to be renewed. She struggled harder.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was having a hard time keeping hold on Pegasus. She was struggling and putting up a good fight. She was smaller than he thought she would be. He thought that a woman on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named side would be a lot bigger. She was strong in her way though.

"Get her out of here! Get the girl out of here! She shouldn't see this!" Some was yelling at Kingsley. They were right, Pegasus shouldn't be seeing this, but she was being so difficult. He finally managed to drag her out of the dining room and into the front hall. She kept kicking and fighting. She wanted to be by her father's side. She had to be by his side. He needed her.

"Pegasus!"

Voldemort yelled her name when he saw his daughter being drug out of the room. He couldn't believe that they managed to get a hold of her and get her out the door. All the things they might do to her kept spinning around in his head making him dizzy. He couldn't let them hurt his only child.

Not when he still had things to teach her. Not when he still wanted to show he did love her and that he was sorry for those years he was gone. Not when she still had a chance at being able to better herself. Not when she could become stronger than he was.

All the sudden Harry was there. The main reason this was happening was there. Right in front of him.

_Kill him._ A voice in his head sounded off like lightening. _Kill the boy. He is the reason they are here. He is the reason your daughter was taken from you. Kill him!_

The voice was being persistent. Harry was the one he truly wanted to kill. The minute he saw Harry it became clear to him. All he ever wanted was to kill Harry Potter. Voldemort lunged for Harry, but Harry was too quick. They both knew they would have to fight. Everyone in the room seemed to slow down as Harry and Voldemort prepared to attack each other.

The prophecy rang in Harry's ears. He had only come for the girl. He wanted to make sure she was alright. That's the only reason anyone let him come. They had seen the concern for the girl in his eyes. It was because of him that they were finally here and no one could stop him from coming.

It didn't matter what they said he still insisted on coming and no one could stop him. They had asked him to stay out of the house and just suffice with whatever came his way to attack him, but he had forced his way into the house and lead them to the room where Voldemort had sat with some followers and the girl.

No one knew who the girl was only that she was magic and valuable to Voldemort. They figured she was one of his follower's daughters, but couldn't find out whose she was. They only knew her first name and what she looked like. And that hadn't been enough. There had been no record of a Pegasus being born to a wizard or muggle family.

They had searched everywhere to find out who the girl had been, but only found dead ends. Harry had been so distraught about the girl. The only way he found out about was because she appeared in the dream he had. That same dream was what lead them here. That's how they found the place. That's how they knew where Voldemort would be. In the dream Harry had seen the girl eating with him at a meal with some of his Death Eaters.

When he woke up and told the rest of the Order they had decided to act at once. When Harry heard of the plan he became concerned about the girl. He didn't think someone like her could be evil and in the ranks of Voldemort. He had asked what would happen to the girl.

It was then that they took notice to the strange girl. They tried to track her down but it was impossible to find anything about her. She wasn't even supposed to exist. Every one but Harry passed her off as a fake person. A person the dream had created to fill up space. When they stormed the room and saw her they were taken aback. That girl was not supposed to be here.

Everyone in the room knew immediately that Harry was right and that the girl was innocent of anything that Voldemort or his Death Eaters had done. The way she jumped to defend Voldemort rather than flee before the Aurors or beg for mercy. She didn't fight like they did.

She fought like a student did while learning. They knew they had to get the girl out of here and they knew Harry had to fight Voldemort. Someone was going to die in this room. They were certain of that as well. They just didn't know if it was Harry or Voldemort that would be the one to die.

They hoped Harry still had some of the effects of the old magic his mother had used still with him. Harry and Voldemort squared off each other. Sizing each other up. Voldemort was fighting out of cold blood. Harry was fighting out of loyalty to his family and to Dumbledore and to Sirius. He was fighting for their memory to avenge their deaths.

To avenge what Voldemort had done to all those innocent people. Everyone in the room froze. Pegasus had managed to get free of her captor and ran back into the room expecting a fight, but none met her. She stopped and looked at her father preparing to attack a boy about her age. She wondered who this boy was and why he was here only briefly.

She had no chance to ask. The attacks started. Neither Harry nor Voldemort waited for proper things to be done first. No one bowed, they just started attacking. Their spells made such a racket no one knew what either of them were doing. Dust lifted and debris flew.

Pegasus threw her arms up to protect her face and was hit by a beam that had fallen from the roof during all the fighting. She was thrown against the wall. Her breath left her and so did her sight. All she remembered was seeing her father fall to the ground and lay not moving, before she passed into unconsciousness.


	2. Strangers in the Room

2

The pounding in her head wouldn't go away. She moaned and tried to roll over which hurt even more. There was talking. She tried to listen but all she could here were incoherent whispers.

"She's waking up. Go get the kids, dear. They will want to know she is waking up." A woman's voice told someone else in the room.

There was some feet scuffling then the door opened and shut. Then all could be heard was breathing and some excited shouts. All the sudden the door burst open and people burst into the room. The noises hurt Pegasus's head even more. She tried to sit up but was forced back down. She tried again but the firm hand just pushed her back down again. She settled for just trying to open her eyes. The light stung them and she closed them tightly.

"How do you feel, dear?" A gentle voice asked.

It was the same one as before.

"Hurts..." Is all Pegasus could say without it turning into a moan.

"Where?"

Soft hands flew over her body checking for broken bones. Three ribs had been broken where the beam had hit her. She yelped in pain. She jerked up and her eyes flew open. Her whole body hurt. She found herself facing about ten people. The boy was there.

"You!" she said half scared and pointed at Harry.

"M-Me?" He stammered.

Why was everyone always looking at him like he was a movie star or something.

"You fought my father! I saw him fall. What happened to him?!" She demanded. The room was stunned. No one knew what exactly the girl meant, but they had a pretty good idea. If it was Harry that had made her father fall then it was Voldemort she was talking about.

"Who is your father, dear?" Molly Weasley asked gently.

She had been tending to the girl ever since the men had brought her back from the house they found her.

"Tom. Tom is my father." She said desperately, "Please tell me what happened to him." She looked completely distraught.

Harry gulped. He knew who she meant. So did everyone else in the room. No one knew how to tell her. She looked scared, alone, and worried.

"Dear, your father is...well...he is dead." Molly tried to break it to her gently but felt like she had failed.

"Dead?!" Pegasus shrieked, "My father could not be dead! No!" She shook her head which made it hurt worse.

Remus Lupin stepped forward, "He is. When you saw him fall...Well he didn't get back up. We're sorry for your loss, but you must understand that he had to die."

"No. He didn't. He was a good man." She protested.

The room went silent again. No one knew how to tell the girl that her father had killed a lot of people. They didn't know how to tell her the truth about the man she thought was her father. Everyone looked around at everyone else. There was a collective sigh. Tonks came up.

"Read these. You'll see how good of a man your father really was."

She handed Pegasus some old newspaper articles about Voldemort. Pegasus took them.

"He is my father. I know he is. Don't say it like he isn't." She was stubborn.

Her eyes fell on the articles and she started to read. With each line she went paler and paler if it was possible. She couldn't believe the things the papers said.

"But...Father would never do things like this," she said as she read, "Father was a good man. He told me he helped people. Why would he lie to me?"

She knew the papers weren't lying. She knew what the words said were true. She had always had a feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her. Something that was vital to who he was and to their relationship as father and daughter. She had never guessed it would be so big and gruesome.

"He probably did it to protect you. He didn't want you to think he was really that evil. And you were the only person he could make think that he was good." Lupin offered.

Lupin came and kneeled by the bed Pegasus was on. She looked so tiny and scared. Everyone in the room wanted to comfort the girl but knew it was hopeless. There would be no comfort from the truth.

"But..." she said hopelessly looking at the faces around her. "Did he lie about you as well? If he was the bad guy then you must be the good guys. Right?" She asked looking for some hope.

Hermione stepped up, "That's right. We are the good guys. The guys you can trust." She offered a smile hoping it would calm the girl. She looked young. Too young to be Voldemorts' daughter.

"I see," she nodded, "In that case what will happen to all my father's friends?"

"His...err...friends will be dealt with by the Ministry of Magic. They have ways to take care of them." Lupin explained.

Harry stepped up. "Um...What's your name?"

He already knew it but wanted to confirm it. And not freak out the girl by somehow already knowing her name. Harry felt sorry and obligated to the girl. He had killed her father. Or at least what she was convinced was her father. Anyone that looked upon her sweet face felt sorry for her loss even though it had been the most evil wizard that had lived to that date.

"Pegasus Riddle. My name is Pegasus Riddle. And who are all of you?" she asked looking around at all the different faces.

Lupin smiled. "This is Harry," Harry smiled, "Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Bill, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody, and I am Remus Lupin."

Everyone smiled when their name was said. She looked at each as he pointed to them.

"You can learn about us later, dear, but for now you need to eat." Molly said before Pegasus could interject with another question. "Do you feel like you can stand up and walk down to the kitchen?"

Pegasus nodded, "Of course I can. I'm stronger than I look."

She threw back the blanket and moved her legs stiffly to the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor. The floor wasn't cold like it was at home. The thought made her think of what happened to her home.

"Um...Before I do. What has happened to my home? I smelt smoke."

"It was caught on fire. Its completely burned down. I'm sorry, dear." Molly said apologetically.

"I see. Was it necessary to burn it down?" Pegasus asked quietly

"It was burning already when we broke down the front door. Your father had ordered that the house be burnt if any of your father's enemies were spotted. We're all sorry about the house. Perhaps when you have strength enough we can go there and get the things that didn't burn." Lupin explained.

"All of it would have burned. My books and everything. Wait! Did you find Dante? Is he safe?" She had just remembered the rat.

"Dante? Who is Dante?" Lupin asked as the room started muttering about who Dante could be.

"He is my pet. My rat. Did you find him?" She looked at Lupin frantically.

"That's his name? That's a good name." Bill came up and handed over the white rat.

Dante seemed happy to see her and scampered over to her immediately. It sniffed her face then licked it a little bit. It scampered up to her shoulder and sat there.

"Oh its good to see you too, Dante. Did you meet the nice people?" She asked the rat.

The rat sighed and looked around. Pegasus smiled. "Everyone this is Dante. He is my rat. I've had him ever since I can remember."

Crookshanks pounced up on the bed and went to her to sniff her then saw the rat. He just blinked at the rat. Dante scampered down and sniffed the cat. The room seemed to thicken as the cat and the rat sniffed each other. Crookshanks seemed happy and rubbed up against Pegasus then jumped off the bed and ran off.

Dante climbed back up Pegasus's shirt and settled back down on her shoulder. The room relaxed slightly as the cat ran out the door.

"Well, Dante and you must be very hungry. You looked like you were in the middle of eating when we came in. Why don't we go down and eat something?" Kingsley offered with a smile.

"Dante, are you hungry?" She asked the rat. It moved its head slightly as if nodding. "Then yes, we will go eat. And yes we had just sat down to eat breakfast when you came. Dante was still getting up," she smiled, "Thank you for taking me in. I do have money though and I'll need to go shopping and find me another place to live." she explained.

The room froze. "You can stay here with the order until school starts. Then you will go with us to Hogwarts." Harry was the one that had spoken. The house was still his after all. They just used it for meetings.

"Hogwarts? I would be able to go to a real school?" She was now excited.

"Of course you would. You would go to Hogwarts and study there." Lupin smiled and laughed.

They all liked the way her face lit up when she was excited. They all laughed and started to file out of the room to go eat. Most were hungry. All that had gone to fight were starving. She pushed herself up and wobbled. Lupin was there to help her stand. He put one arm around her waist and the other held one arm.

He helped her move slowly so she would fall and hurt herself even more. She was having difficulty breathing. It hurt each time she inhaled. She wondered what all had broken when she hit the wall. She knew the beam had been thrown by the force of the fight that her father and Harry were having.

"In the papers, I noticed that they called my father He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who. Why? Did they not know his name was Tom?" She asked Lupin as he helped guide her to the kitchens.

"They only know him by one name and it's not Tom." He explained.

"I see. Then what name did they know him by? And where are we? How long have I been out? And how did you guys find Dante?" She was full of questions

"Well. They knew him by...V-Vol-Vold-Voldemort..." he shuddered, "We are at Number 12 Grimmuld Place. You have been out for only a couple of hours. And Dante found us. He ran up and bit Bill on the leg." he laughed, "Bill didn't much like it but everyone else found it funny. We soon figured the rat was yours. So we picked him up and Bill and Dante had a nice talk all the way home."

She smiled, "Yes, Dante can be a brute sometimes. He doesn't like seeing me hurt. He bit father once for saying a bad word in front of me. Father quickly apologized and left the room." She laughed.

Her laugh was light and musical. She leaned against Lupin lightly not wanting to put too much burden on him. She was glad that they had done what they had done. The way she had been taught was everything happens for the best of things. Even if at the time it seemed like a horrible deed.

If her father was as bad as the papers said he was then she could ask for nothing more than to know the truth and have the evil extinguished. She had barely known her father and was convinced that he didn't love her like she loved him. She knew what the papers had said were true.

And she was ready to accept that truth. When she entered the kitchens she was met by a torrent of people. All were smiling. They all seemed to introduce themselves at once. Some were students and some were adults. She was swamped by all the attention.

"Settle down everyone. She needs to eat. Then she can answer questions and ask her own." Lupin shouted over the commotion.

Every one simmered down immediately. They all went back to sitting down along the walls, at the table, near windows, and where ever else they could fit in. They all smiled and talked amongst themselves.

Pegasus wasn't use to all the attention and was a little overwhelmed by it. Lupin helped her to a seat at the table and Mrs. Weasley put some food down in front of her. The room was quieter than it should have been with this many people. They had all be rejoicing about the defeat of Voldemort.

They had become quiet when Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered. Bill had entered just behind them and explained who the mysterious girl was and what had happened up in the room. Every one got nervous at learning who the girl's father was.

"Surely we should turn her over to the Ministry." Some one yelled from the back of the room when Bill had finished.

"No. We can not do that to the girl. You-Know-Who told her horrible things about us and the Ministry. If we did that it would just further engrave those images of the Ministry and ourselves. And that is not what we want to happen. The girl is trusting. Let's not lose that trust by giving her to the dogs at the Ministry." Bill explained patently.

Shortly after he was done Lupin escorted Pegasus in with Mrs. Weasley right on their tail. Mrs. Weasley had gone right over to the stove to get leftovers from breakfast. She had handed the food to Pegasus when she sat down. Pegasus ate quietly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat but said nothing.

Lupin looked around and asked for a glass of tea which was promptly given to him. He smiled at Pegasus and offered her a glass which she was given before she had accepted or declined. She smiled and took a sip of the tea.

"The food and tea are wonderful." she said smiling.

After her comment the room seemed to loosen up and every one relaxed. Harry like how all the attention was diverted from him. He hoped it would last. He didn't like all the attention the Order gave him. He saw that she was uncomfortable but didn't know who to break the attention she was getting with out directing it back to himself. Hermione watched the girl closely. She was intrigued by the girl.

She was strange, strong, and hidden. She had been the one who had studied all she could on Voldemort in hopes of getting closer to where he had been somehow. She had also been one of the many to look for records on the girl when Harry had mentioned the dream and that she was in it. She had been the first to rise the question about who she was.

Ron watched the birds outside the window. He only gave a few glances at the girl. It was obvious she was uncomfortable so he tried not to be part of the cause. He had thought she was just one of the Death Eaters kids but when he found out that she was Voldemort's only daughter she had somehow become a dangerous creature in his mind.

Tonks was entertaining Ginny, Fluer, and Neville with changing her face around. Lupin smiled as he watched the room carefully. He laughed at Tonks antics. And sighed when he saw how glum Ron, Harry, and Hermione were being.

They should be celebrating. Especially Harry. He did kill the most evil wizard to this date. He killed Voldemort. He shuddered. Even saying the name in his head still upset him. Pegasus turned and looked him curiously.

"Are you alright Mr. Lupin?" She asked slightly alarmed at his shivering.

The room was warm already and made far warmer by all the bodies in it. The room turned and looked at him. Her voice was hard to mistake. It was like a wind chime on a breezy day.

"Hmm…? Oh yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just thinking is all." He smiled down at Pegasus.

She reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite get the name. He could have sworn when he first saw her sleeping on the bed upstairs that she was someone as old as he was that he had gone to school with.

He sighed. He wished he could remember who it was. Pegasus just nodded and went back to slowly eating. The way Pegasus moved reminded Molly of someone as well. She had a distinct feeling about the girl. She sat drinking some tea and eating a few pieces of toast.

"Who was your mother, dear?" Molly asked when Pegasus had finished her food. Pegasus looked up.

"My mother's name was Allora Riddle. Her maiden name was Coffman though." She explained, "Why did you know her?"

The room went silent. All the adults knew Allora. They had all been friends with her in school. Lupin coughed a bit, but other than that remained silent. Pegasus looked around confused. She didn't know why every one had gone quite all the sudden.

Hermione looked up. In her studies she had come across Allora Coffman once or twice when looking for information on Voldemort. The only thing it showed they were associated in was Slughorn and Hogwarts.

Slughorn had picked her as a favorite. And she had attended Hogwarts about the same time as Voldemort. Allora Coffman had been excellent at spells and potions that hide one's identity and location.

"We all knew Allora. Or at least the adults do. Most of us went to school with her. She was wonderful in Potions and in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She could hide herself without the use of a cloak or anything. She was very smart, very beautiful, and rich." Molly explained.

"Yes, I knew mother was all of those," she acted like it was plain fact, "but then again father was good looking, smart, and became rich as well. Why do you ask anyway?"

"You look like her." Mad-Eye Moody said.

Moody had been silent ever since he had yelled to Kingsley to get Pegasus out of the room.

Pegasus looked up, "I do?" She was slightly shocked.

"Yep. You do," his voice was gruff, "Not much of your father in you. As a matter of fact I don't see any of your father in you.

She blushed, "My eyes are like his and my skin color." She explained.

She thought it was obvious that she was related to her father. Or at least more so than her mother. She fell silent. She had never known her mother. All she ever knew of her was what her caretaker had told her and what her father had told her. Neither of which was much.

No one talked about her mother or father very much. She had to ask to get any information and still they would give short simple answers. It was as if everyone was afraid of her parents. She hoped no one feared her.

She didn't want to be feared. There was no reason for anyone to fear her. She only wanted to help people not hurt them. She realized how much unlike her father she was. He had wanted to hurt people. She wanted to help them and make them better.

Her thoughts must have been obvious because Moody said, "We didn't mean any harm, girl. We were just saying is all." His voice still gruff.

She looked up at him. "Oh no….You didn't do anything," she smiled "I was just thinking is all."

"Thinking about what, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"Mother and Father." She said calmly.

She didn't want them to think she was being too hurt by what they said or anything.

"Did you know your mother?" Harry asked.

"No. Mother died three months after I was born. Then father went into that limbo a year after I was born. When he came back I was fourteen," she explained, "I've not really known either of my parents. Mother won't come and this time neither will father."

When she heard herself say those words she went deathly pale. "Excuse me."

She stood up and left the room. She didn't know where at in the house to go and didn't want to seem rude but she didn't want anyone to see her like this either. She went into a sitting room and found the tapestry of the Black family tree. She stayed in that room and looked around.

Everyone in the room was quiet when she left. No one wanted to stop her and everyone felt bad for her. She hadn't known her parents and now would never get that chance. Harry knew how she felt. He had never known his parents either, but he did know his were good people.

Pegasus's parents had been evil. Her mother must have been pretty if she looks just like her. He thought. There was no hiding it Pegasus was a pretty girl, but no one dared trust her. Her last name would hinder her as Harry's hindered him. She would be stopped on the street and be gawked at.

He wanted to make her feel welcome in the house. She had no where to go. He had offered that she stay here until school starts and unless the Weasleys decided to go home all of the sudden and take him with them then he would be here the rest of the summer as well. Ron watched her go and looked at Harry then Hermione.

Harry looked like he was fighting demons in his head. Hermione looked like she was studying with no book. And both of them were watching the door swing gentle where Pegasus had just left. Her hair was the last thing that anyone saw.

It was long and gold and curled into ringlets so loose it was just like a wave in her hair. Everyone in the room remained quiet. They didn't know what to say or what to do. Moody stood up and went to the sink and got him a drink of water.

It was the most movement anyone in the room did. It was as if the girl had left a spell on them. They remembered her eyes. They were the eyes of her father, but the color of her mothers. Everything else was purely Allora. Allora had the same hair, the same mouth, the same nose, the same everything. Except Allora had a nice peach color to her skin where Pegasus had a pale creamy white that her father had when he was her age.

Moody had thought he had seen Allora, but knew it couldn't be. He was there when Allora died beside her husband trying to fight with him instead of against him. She had been in the Order of the Phoenix when it first came around.

Then something happened and Voldemort had somehow captured her heart and she willingly gave it to him. Moody remembered the day she told them that she would not be attending any more meetings. The glint in her eyes when she said she had found love and couldn't be in the Order anymore.

**Then the day that he had seen her walking down the street with a well known Death Eater. It was bright in his mind. It was in Diagon Alley. She was wearing a dark green summer dress and the Death Eater was wearing black robes. She was smiling and laughing as she passed by a small group of members from the Order. She didn't even look at them. Moody had smiled at her but she didnâ€™t turn his way. **

"**Allora! It's good to see you again. How have you been?" Lily Potter had called out. **

**At the time no one knew who Allora's husband was. Allora stopped and turned around. "Oh, Lily, I didn't see you there. I've been wonderful." **

**She gave the same wonderful smile she always had. "What about you?" Lily smiled, "I'm fine. I hear you got married." Lily and James had been away from the Order at the time Allora left because Lily had been sick. **

"**Yes, I did. And it was to a great wonderful man." Allora seemed so vivid and lively. **

"**Good. I'm glad you settled down. Maybe someday our children can play together." Lily offered. **

"**No. That won't happen." Allora just turned and left with the Death Eater.**

**Lily was crushed. It was then that everyone noticed the Dark Mark on Allora's left arm. The last thing they heard was her laughter and the last thing they saw was her hair as she went around corner. **

Moody shook himself from the memory as another one came.

**It was the day that Allora had died. Lily, James, Lupin, Sirius, and himself were fighting Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix. All the sudden Allora was there. Every one from the Order thought she was fighting with them when all the sudden she sent a curse at Mad-Eye and kept up the assault. **

**Moody had been hit in the chest and just threw a knife hoping to get one of them with a wound to draw blood at least. Allora had jumped up next to Voldemort and was now attacking Sirius when the knife hit her chest and pierced her lung. She fell forward and the room froze. **

**No one had ever wanted to harm Allora. It was Voldemort they were after. Allora fell slowly. She turned as she did and landed on her back. She looked up at Voldemort and offered her warm smile. **

"**Allora!" Voldemort swooped down. "Allora!" She touched his face gently. **

"**I'll see you when you reach the other side, love." She smiled. **

**She didn't even fight anymore. Voldemort looked up outraged. **

"**You killed my wife!" he roared, "You will pay for this!" **

**And Voldemort had made them pay. He had killed almost every last one of them. The only ones left standing were Lupin and Moody. And Moody paid in his own way. **

**He watched as Allora slowly drew her last breath then wasted it on saying, "Tell her I love her. I love you, my husband." She kissed him and was still. **

**She had died in his arms. No one had strength left to fight. The Death Eaters and Voldemort disappeared in a plum of smoke taking Allora's body with them. The Order left soon after and returned to Headquarters. Moody didn't sleep for two years, because every time he would he would see Allora die by his knife and hear her final words. No one had known what she meant when she said **

"_Tell her I love her."_ but now it was obvious. She had meant Pegasus their three month old child. When he was able to shake himself from the memory he sank down into a chair and didn't say a word. Everyone knew what he was thinking.

When James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, and Moody had returned they told what had happened. Moody didn't sleep much for the next two years even after Voldemort's first death. No one had thought to look for a child. No one had any reason to believe that there was one.

They all thought Allora would have told them even if they weren't on the same side anymore. They could see Allora in Pegasus's eyes and voice. Allora still lived in her daughter. Tonks stood up.

"Well what do we do now? We can't let her go on hurting like that. Can we?"

"You're right, we can't." Lupin said. He cast a glance at Moody. "Alastor, why don't you go talk to her. You owe her that at least."

None of the younger people in the room knew what Lupin meant. Only those who had gone to school with Allora had known what happened. Moody just stood up. He nodded once then disappeared down the hall.


	3. Plans

3

A couple hours later when lunch was being served Mad-Eye came back into the room. He was alone. The room sighed.

"Is she okay?" Lupin asked delicately.

Moody nodded, "She sure can cry a lot. Could barely understand what she was saying. I found her in the sitting room with the tapestry of the black family tree." he explained. "Poor thing was completely distraught."

"Where is she now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sleeping. I imagine when she wakes she will be hungry though. She is so thin, she looks sick."

"Well she has three broken ribs. I think we should take her to St. Mungo's to be treated for them. They can fix what ever else is wrong with her."

McGonagall came in. She sighed and sat down. "The minister wants to know who will be taking care of the girl. Who will take responsibility for her?" She sounded stressed and pushed to her limits.

Everyone remained quiet. No one knew if they really should take care of Voldemort's daughter or not.

"Well, if no one will volunteer then we will decide as a group. Molly you can't take her. You have enough children in your house with out having to worry about her as well. Lupin, you and Tonks are still newlyweds so you won't have her. Moody...Well Moody you just shouldn't have a child in your care. I can't have one because I'd never be home to care for her." She sighed. " Bill and Fleur are still newlyweds as well."

"We can take her if we need to." Bill said. "Fleur won't mind, but we're not home much. We are usually working."

"Then Tonks and I will take her. I can't work and Tonks will be working for the ministry this year as a guard." Lupin explained, "So we can take the girl."

"Remus...You don't work?" McGonagall asked. "Can't. No one will hire a werewolf."

"Oh, that, yes...You can work at Hogwarts then. That way you can be near the girl and Tonks can still work."

Lupin smiled. "All right. Then it's settled. Unless you don't want to take care of her Tonks." he added as a side note.

Tonks smiled. "It will be great. We can raise her like she was our own child. Or at least for he most part."

McGonagall smiled. "Its settled then. Lupin and Tonks will take her. She will go to Hogwarts for school. And when summer comes she will be seventeen and then she can go on her own or stay. Hopefully stay a bit longer."

The door opened slightly and Pegasus entered the room. She hadn't slept long or very well. Her eyes were back to normal and not red like they had been when Moody left her.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked when the room stopped and looked at her.

"No, we were just discussing you and who should take care of you." Lupin explained.

"Oh I can take care of myself. I don't want to impose on any of you."

"Well, we were thinking Tonks and I could take care of you. I'll be working at Hogwarts this year anyway. The ministry is saying you need someone to watch over you. And we don't doubt that you can take care of yourself." He smiled.

"Oh well if I have to have a guardian and you two are willing to do it. It doesn't leave much room to argue. I would be delighted to have you two take care of me"

Tonks smiled. "You don't have to be so polite about it. We all either have or are a kid and know that kids don't willingly talk that way."

"Father said I should always act my best no matter who is in the room and no matter how they act. It shows that I'm a lady and am civilized, at least that's what he always told me." she said innocently.

The room said nothing when she talked of her father. It was still new to them that he could have been caring enough to raise a child as good as Pegasus was; and as innocent as well. They all thought that any child of Voldemort's would be evil and do the things their father did. Pegasus didn't though. She was good. She had shown she could be nice, caring, and civilized.

"Wait. Um...If she is to go to Hogwarts then will she still use her last name? Won't people know? Even if Voldemort is dead we don't want to scare them right?" He asked.

He didn't want to sound mean about it but he didn't want the girl to be scaring people. She obviously didn't want to either.

"That's right. If people know my last name they might think I'm like my father and that I would do all those bad things and I don't want to scare people like that. It wouldn't be right." She said sounding almost urgent.

McGonagall smiled, "That's the good part. Most people don't know him by Tom Riddle. They only know him by the name he chose when he decided to become evil."

Pegasus smiled too, "So that means people won't know from my last name who my father is. So I can keep my last name, right?"

"Exactly. You can still use Riddle." Lupin interjected.

Pegasus smiled. "Wonderful, but...If you are to become my guardians wouldn't I take your last name?"

"Nope. Just like Harry keeps Potter as his last name but his aunt and uncle take care of him."

"Oh. I see," she smiled, "That's wonderful. Thank you for your hospitality. All of you thank you so much."

They all smiled back at her. They were all glad that she was happy with the decision. Then lunch was served up. A large plate was set in front of Pegasus. She had looked so weak and thin. Like Harry had when they first met him. They all had felt sorry for her. Kingsley had felt the worst.

He had tried to save her from seeing her father die but had failed. He felt so horrible no one had seen him after they had brought the girl to the house. He had turned quickly and left without a word, but everyone had seen the tears in his eyes when he had gently held the delicate girl.

Pegasus, who stood about 5'8", had just draped over his arms like a sheet. She had been so pale and was so thin everyone could have sworn she was dead if it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of her chest showing she was still breathing. Everyone seemed to have gone into the memory for they all shook their heads trying to come back to reality. Pegasus sat there confused.

"Is something wrong? Did I say something?" Everyone smiled at the way she had automatically jumped to it being her fault.

"No, we were just remembering is all. It seems all of us were." Lupin explained, "Sorry to scare you like that."

Then everyone started talking as they ate. The talk was light and happy. People were laughing and joking which was a good change of pace from the normal hushed strained feeling everyone usually had. Lupin sighed happily watching the interactions. Pegasus was talking happily with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He knew that those three would protect Pegasus.

He looked around and saw Mad-Eye watching Pegasus intently. He knew what was going through the other man's head and sighed again. He knew Moody was thinking about Allora. He had like Allora and ended up the reason she is dead now. He knew Moody felt bad for it, but there had been no way to stop it from happening. She had just jumped up suddenly.

Moody had cried out too late. Lupin kept his attention moving. He sighed. Sirius would have liked to see the end of the war. They all missed Sirius, but Harry and him seemed to miss him the most. Lupin forced his attention back to the room. This was not time to be thinking of death. They all should be celebrating. He stood up.

"I think in order to celebrate what has happened in these past few hours we should go out." He said over the din in the room.

"I second that idea. It will do us all good to go out and have fun." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone did a cheer showing that they would like that.

Lupin smiled. "Then its settled. What shall we do?"

"Let either Harry or Pegasus decide. Harry is the hero and Pegasus is new to the group." Fred offered.

Lupin nodded when the rest of the room seemed to agree. "All right then. Harry, Pegasus, what do you two want to do for fun? What do you usually do for fun?"

Pegasus blushed at being addressed and waited for Harry to go first. They all realized that the girl was not use to such attention and quickly shifted their gaze to Harry, who seemed to have a bit more hold on it.

"Um...Well Muggles usually go to an arcade or dance club for fun." He himself never really managing to go out and have fun. They turned to Pegasus. "Um...Well...I," She stammered, "I've never left the house other than to go hide at the Malfoy's."

She looked helpless and the room took pity on her.

"Where is one of these arcades, Harry?" Lupin interjected quickly feeling the girl's embarrassment.

"There are some in London. But you need Muggle money to play the games." Harry explained.

"Um...Well I have plenty of gold that can be transferred into Muggle money if that's possible." Pegasus said.

She wanted to be of some help.

"Oh no, we couldn't ask for you to put up your money." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, but I want to." She insisted.

She was stubborn and that was evident. Not wanting to fight her he nodded and quieted back down. They all watched. None of them wanted to upset the girl and were trying to refrain from doing so as much as possible. So far they had been successful. She blushed,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything."

"Itâ's ok." Lupin smiled. "No harm done." She nodded.

She still felt bad for saying what she had said. The room picked up with its normal activities.

"Calm down everyone. We need to figure out what time we will be going." Lupin said over the noise.

"How about we go this evening? After dinner perhaps?" George suggested

"Yes, that way if we go then we will just be thought to be crazy muggles if we slip up." Harry said quickly.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They all nodded and laughed. They knew he was right. No one would believe they were normal muggles. Pegasus watched them all interact. They were amazing how no matter what seemed to happen they just continued on in with their lives.

She knew these people had seen death and lots of it. She knew some of them had even killed her father's men. Yet they all seemed to just carry on like it never happened. She concentrated on eating. She didn't want to ruin whatever the room had going on in it.

They had already lost so much and then brought her into their home with no apparent heed what so ever. Lupin watched her as she seemed to slow down as if hurt or awed. Either of which were understandable at the moment. She had lost her father, never knew her mother, and was surrounded by quite a bit of new people.

He noticed how she ate quickly and quietly seeming as if she wanted to end the meal as soon as she could. He watched the way she moved as if she were unsure of everything and everyone, including herself.

"Do you need some clothes?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Pegasus looked up.

"Oh...I guess I will if all my clothes were left at my house when it burned down."

"Unfortunately they were. We can get you some new ones though. It won't be that hard." Lupin said with a soft smile.

"Oh thank you. I need to repay you all for this. I mean my father killed your friends and yet you still take me in."

"That's because we know that no child is just like their parents. Plus your mother was a good woman." Molly said.

"Yeah these people are very accepting of different people. I mean they all took me in right away." Harry said.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not use to such kind treatment. Usually at home I was left alone with only Dante to keep me company. I'm so use to being alone that this is all new to me."

"Well, we hope you can get use to it" Molly said reassuringly.

Pegasus smiled a little. "I hope I can as well. I'm sure I will be able to though."

Molly nodded. "You are a strong girl. It wouldn't surprise me if you woke up tomorrow already use to what's going on around here dear."

Pegasus blushed a little. "That's very kind of you to say ma'am."

"Oh don't call me ma'am. That sounds too formal." She smiled and walked off leaving Pegasus to wonder what to call her then.

Pegasus was use to using ma'am and sir. She didn't know what else to call anyone; except her father. She always called him father though. She looked around at all the new faces. This was going to take more than one night to get use to. This was a dramatic change. She turned back to her food.

Her head was starting to hurt. She wasn't sure if she should go with them this evening after everyone ate. She had never interacted with muggles and wasn't sure she would be in the best of conditions to do so now. Lupin leaned over as if reading her mind

"You don't have to come with us tonight. You should probably rest. You've had a full day."

She nodded. "Thank you. Rest would be much appreciated. I'm sorry if I ruin any plans or hurt anyone in the process."

Lupin smiled. "Nonsense. You're a free person you can do as you choose. And everyone will understand that you need rest more than you need to go out with a bunch of muggles."

"I've never even talked to a muggle before. I've never had the chance to interact with one so perhaps I should come."

"There will be other chances to interact with muggles. Trust me plenty will come soon. And really for me all they are is a big headache. They don't know about us you see and can't know so we have to act like them. It's a big headache and can get really confusing."

She nodded "Well thank you. I think I will stay here and rest while the rest of you go out."

"Well someone will stay behind just in case. Usually someone does. You know to watch over the house and in case you need anyone."

She nodded again. "Of course. I understand perfectly."

He smiled. "I think I'll stay as a matter of fact. You know I've had a hard day as well and I don't much like muggles."

She smiled back. "I would appreciate your company."

"You don't always have to be so proper in your speaking. Talk like a teenager. I think you were earlier."

She blushed a little. She then realized how she had been talking. She blushed more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

He smiled. "It's ok. Just relax."

She nodded. "I'll try."

The rest of the room was a buzz with talking and laughter and plans. Pegasus quickly ate and stood to leave. The adults watched her go. Moody stood as well.

"I'll show you to where you can get washed up." His voice left no room for question or protest.

She nodded. "Thank you." She disappeared from the room with Moody close behind.

"Mum?" Ron looked at Molly.

"Yes Ron?"

"Why is he following her like that?"

"He is just worried about her."

The whole truth was that Moody had liked Allora. He had even loved her. It nearly killed him when he watched her die. He had been heart broke when they found out that Allora was marrying another man.

After Allora had left no option for him is when he started getting funny and weird like he is now. Ron nodded as did the rest of the kids.

The adults knew, and keep it from the children seemed best right now. These should be happy times. The great evil was dead and the greater good prevailed. They all realized that even if good had won.

People hurt from evil falling. They also realized that there might be some value to keeping some evil around. Perhaps if even Voldemort could produce a daughter with such a kind heart, just perhaps he wasn't so evil after all.

These thoughts were racing through everyone's head and quickly. Everyone came to the same conclusion; Voldemort had been crazy after Allora died. Up until her death he had been fine and was just being evil.

After Allora died he lost it and took out his rage on them. Now all they had to do was wait to see what would happen. Harry would most likely be made out to be a huge hero and the girl would be ridiculed and soon forgotten but when she was remembered she would be hurt.


	4. Realizing Friends

4

Pegasus looked out the tower window. She was no in Hogwarts. She had been sorted ironically into Gryffindor. She sighed. This was all very different. No one had found out that she was Voldemort's daughter. Everyone was glad to have Voldemort dead. No one questioned how it happened or who killed who.

That was the way everyone wanted it to be. They didn't want to have to explain every little detail. With the vague ideas they were able to keep the girl a secret for the most part. Until one afternoon a woman asked who she was. They gave the response she had been caught by Voldemort but was completely unharmed and was on their side.

That settled any other questions about her. So now she stood in the girls' dormitory looking out the window. She watched everyone on the grounds do their own thing. The only friend she really had was Dante. Dante was always around her too. He sat on her shoulder always watching for someone who might attack them again.

When they were boarding the train and Bill went to pet him Dante bit him. Pegasus didn't think that Dante would ever like him. She didn't mind though. To her Dante would do what he wanted. She had no reason to stop him. He knew what he was getting himself into. He could take care of himself.

She smiled. Dante would be around as long as he could. He wouldn't go down without a fight. She reached up and gently stroked Dante. He was, as usual, on her shoulder. She liked having him there. It was calming to know that there was someone always around even if it was her pet rat.

"Are you hungry Dante? Perhaps we should go get something to eat. I think its lunch time." She said softly.

She looked around the empty room. It was always empty on Saturday. She went over to her bed. She made sure it was clean then went to the door. She looked back just to double check she had forgotten anything. She didn't want anyone finding anything that might be bad even though she didn't have anything of that nature.

She was half way do the stairs when a girl in a higher year pushed her out of the way in a fit. Her elbow hit the wall and she gasped softly. She rubbed as she finished the climb down. Hermione was in the common room. She looked up and saw Pegasus rubbing her elbow. She got a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Hermione asked standing up.

A girl bumped me. It's nothing really. Just a little pain." Pegasus said trying not to cause trouble.

"Let me see." Hermione looked at the elbow. "Ok. If you say its fine."

"It is really. Is it near lunch?" Pegasus asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes. By the time we get down there the boys will be there and they will start lunch." Hermione said as she moved to gather up her books she was studying.

Pegasus nodded and waited for her. Pegasus sighed as they walked down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "And don't try that nothing bit."

Pegasus blushed a little. She hadn't realized she had sighed. "I was just thinking…"

"What about?" Hermione looked down at Pegasus.

Pegasus was short for her age. She had to look up to almost everyone two years below her and up.

"What all has happened since I met you and everyone else. And I was trying to think of some friends other than Dante."

"Well you know…Harry, Ron, and me are all your friends. So are Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, and everyone else like that." Hermione said with a smile.

"Really?" Pegasus looked up hopeful.

"Yes, really, we are all your friends. Even if Dante doesn't like Bill."

Both girls laughed. When they entered the boys were already there. They were just sitting down. Ron and Harry waved to them and smiled. Hermione smiled.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am. Smartest witch of my age." Hermione was only teasing.

Pegasus smiled and nodded. "I wish I had half your brains. Then maybe I could pull decent marks in my classes."

"Well what marks are you getting now?"

"I'm passing but I'm not making top marks."

"How close are you to making top marks."

"Very close."

"Then you are fine. Don't worry about your schooling. It will be fine." Hermione smiled.

Pegasus nodded. She would do her best she vowed to herself silently as they neared the boys and sat down. She looked at the food and picked some that she could eat. She was still only eating a little even though it had been three months since she left her father's house.

"You should try to eat more…You'll die if you only eat a little bit like you are now." Harry said watching her eat slowly.

Pegasus blushed a little. "I've never been one to eat much."

"Are you sure? You're not sick or anything are you?" Hermione felt her forehead.

"No I'm fine. Really I am. I've always eaten like this."

"Well that would explain how you stay so thin."

"I also work out a lot too."

"I know we've all seen you." Ron said. "How much do you think you can lift?"

"With just my arms only 50 pounds." Pegasus said.

The other three stared at her. "ONLY?!" Ron burst out.

Pegasus jumped. "It's not that hard… I mean if you exercise daily and push yourself to the limit…"

"Lay off her Ron." Hermione said seeing Ron was about to argue the point with her.

Ron fell silent and went back to eating. They all three kept an eye on her though to make sure she was eating enough. They didn't want her dying after they had risked their lives saving her. Pegasus ate slowly.

She took small bites. She only ate about half a small plate of food before she was done. She pushed the rest away. Ron and Harry were on their second plates each and Hermione was finishing up her first plate.

"I was thinking maybe we all could go do to the lake since its good weather and Pegasus has been locked up in the dorm all morning." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We can work on our homework or something."

Pegasus watched in silence. This was all new to her. She wasn't use to being counted in; or going outside. She was use to staying inside studying all year long and working on homework and such.

"Then it's settled. We will all go down to the lake." Hermione said. "Let's go and get our work then we can head down there."

They all stood and started for the tower when a group of Slytherins stopped them.

"Well, well, well… What have we here? Four Gryffindors eh? What shall we do with them then?" The leader teased.

"Just let us threw we don't want to fight." Hermione said.

The Slytherins laughed. "They don't want to fight. That's a good joke Granger."

"What do you want?" Harry asked sounding annoyed.

"We saw that you had a new person hanging around you. We've come to see if she wants to go with us instead."

They looked at Pegasus. Pegasus looked up at them all. She seemed to go pale as she was picked out of the group by the Slytherins.

"Uh….I have some things I need to do…" Pegasus stammered.

"Oh come now. You don't want to be seen with these losers do you?" the Slytherin asked.

Pegasus narrowed her eyes. No one, absolutely no one, picked on her friends. She crossed her arms and Dante straightened himself up. She moved so she was standing right in front of the Slytherin. She reached up and pulled him down by his shirt front.

"These _losers _are my friends. I would love to be seen anywhere with them. They are much better people than you. All you are is a big ugly pimply faced teenager who can't get over himself and who probably hasn't even had one girlfriend or true friend because he is so vain." She said shortly.

She then stepped on his foot sharply. "Now leave me and my friends alone."

The Slytherin leader jumped around a little in pain. Then glared at the girl. He then led his group away from them. Pegasus sighed and hung her head.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad like that…"

"It's all right. They deserved it. Trust me most Slytherins do." Hermione said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. Where did you learn to have that much control though? I mean you had him in the palm of your hand."

"Father taught me. He was great at it. I think that's why he had so many people following him. It's a fear thing. If people fear you they will leave you alone or follow you."

They nodded listening to her.

"But I didn't use too much fear that I would get in trouble or anything. I just scared him a little by standing up for what I believe in."

"What exactly do you believe in?" Ron asked. "You are so confusing. More than most girls."

"Sticking up for your friends mainly. I like protecting people. Plus if anything had come of it Dante would have taken care of it for me. He doesn't like seeing me fight."

Dante had settled back down on her shoulder and was hiding his head in her hair so he could sleep. They all talked as they walked back to the dorms and gathered their things. They then all walked down to the lake.

They all sat down next to the lake under a large tree. They pulled out the books they needed and started working. They talked about the different things that happened lately. Pegasus listened to them. Soon she drifted off into her own thoughts.

She thought about all the things that had happened and things that could happen. She didn't notice the other three watching her as she stared off into space.

"Something wrong?" Hermione said softly putting her hand on Pegasus' shoulder.

Pegasus jumped. "Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You were really quiet for like ten minutes."

"Oh… I was? Sorry." Pegasus blushed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking…" Pegasus forced a smile.

They nodded then went back to working. They all started talking again this time they kept checking up on Pegasus. Soon it was time to head back to the castle for dinner. Pegasus was still silent as they walked to the castle.

"We'll meet you guys there. I need to talk to Pegasus for a little." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

They nodded and walked off. Harry waited until they were out of earshot and then looked down at Pegasus.

"Are you sure you are ok? I know how you feel. Things have been hard haven't they?"

Pegasus nodded. "Yeah, things have been." She said softly.

"If ever you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you. I'll listen to what ever you have to say. I really will. I'm here for you. Any time you need to talk about anything, and my mean anything, I'll be there."

Pegasus nodded. "Thanks. I might need it sometime."

Harry smiled. "Welcome."

"Uh…Can we talk tomorrow after classes?" She looked up at him.

"Sure. I'll meet you down where we sat at today." He smiled.

She nodded. "Thanks."

He hugged her. "Anytime."

She hugged him back and smiled. "I guess we had better get to dinner then."

He nodded and they both walked to the great hall. They sat down next to Ron and Hermione and the rest of the gang. Hermione looked to Harry trying to ask what had happened. When Pegasus sat down she leaned over to her.

"What did you two talk about?"

"He just offered me some help."

"That's all?"

"Yeah." Pegasus nodded.

Hermione sat up and they started to eat after Magonall's dinner speech. Pegasus watched them all as she ate slowly. When most people were only half done eating she stood.

"I'm going to go to bed." She said when they looked up at her.

They nodded and went back to their own conversations. She left the great hall. Lupin met her outside.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine."

"Anything interesting happen today?"

"Well Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went down to the lake and worked on homework"

"I saw what happened between you and those Slytherins."

"You did?" She hung her head.

"I'm proud of you. You stood up for your friends." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did well."

"Thank you." She looked up and smiled.

"I saw you and Harry come in together. Something going on there?" He teased.

She blushed. "No. We were just talking…"

He smiled. "I was only teasing. I know you and him aren't together. He's with Ginny anyway."

She nodded. "I was going to bed. I have a headache."

"Really? Are you sick?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just a headache."

"Ok. If it persists go to the hospital wing."

She nodded. "I will."

"That's a good girl."

She smiled.

"I'll walk with you just to make sure."

"Ok." She nodded.

They walked to the dormitory. They talked about a few things. Pegasus laughed on the way. Lupin smiled. He liked hearing her laugh. It was a nice relaxing thing. When he finally turned to go to his office she was smiling and didn't look as upset or care worn.


	5. New Experiences

**V:** Now after that last chapter I'm sure some of you (if not all) are thinking this this may be a HP/OC pairing but I'm not sure yet. I guess we will all find out together...

* * *

_"It's hard. You just keep going."  
Loretta Devine

* * *

_

5

"Professor I think Pegasus is having a hard time here." Hermione said to McGonagall.

"I don't know what to tell you Miss Granger."

"Isn't there something you can do?"

"Her grades aren't dropping so I don't quite see what the problem is."

"The problem is the bullies. They keep teasing her. She has low self-esteem already but this is making it worse.

McGonagall sighed. "I don't think there is anything I can do that won't make it worse."

Hermione sighed. "Are you sure Professor?"

"I'm sure Miss Granger. If I send a teacher or someone to follow her around they will only get her worse when they can."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Thank you, Professor."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. I want to help her really. She is a good girl."

"Thank you anyways." Hermione stood to leave.

"Course if by chance there were a group of students that followed her around that were able to _hide _any magic they did to help the girl I would be powerless to stop that group of students as well." She said softly turning to the stack of papers on her desk.

Hermione nodded and tried to hide the smile. "I understand Professor. You must do as you can in your power."

"Of course you understand." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

_"Love is all that we have, the only way that each can help the other."  
Euripides__

* * *

_

Hermione quickly left the office. She rushed to the common room in Gryffindor tower. She looked for Harry, Ron, and anyone else that would help her. She sighed when she didn't see them in the common room and sent up a third year to get them. She sat at a table and pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. She started to write quickly.

Harry and Ron came down looking confused. The third year seemed to shrink as he stood near them. They towered over him Ron having hit another growth spurt. They sat down. They looked at each other confused. Both knew better than to interrupt Hermione when she was on a roll.

Finally Harry sighed tired of waiting. "Hermione…What's going on? You call us down here then ignore us."

"I've figured out a way to help Pegasus." She said beaming as she looked up at them.

"How?" Ron asked. "Did McGonagall agree to help us?"

"No she can't do anything." She said still smiling.

"Then what have you figured out and why are you smiling?" Harry asked.

"Well she also can't do anything if there were a group of students protecting her. If we get a bunch of the students to watch out for her the bullies won't be able to hurt her anymore."

"Hermione…How are we supposed to get enough students to help us?" Ron asked confused.

Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out an older piece of parchment. She showed Ron and Harry. It was the DA list. She smiled and put it down. She watched them as they tried to figure out what she had meant by it. After a few minutes she sighed and showed them what she had been writing.

It was a flyer for a new DA club revised to PA. Both boys looked even more confused. They didn't need the DA now. Dumbledore was dead and the war was over and the ministry had to affect in the school anymore. No more Umbridge or anything. Harry sighed.

"Hermione mind explaining?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah what's this all mean?"

"Well I was thinking if we got all the members of DA together they would be willing to be part of PA."

"What is PA?" Ron asked confused.

"Pegasus' army. Come on Ron you aren't that thick."

Ron flushed and looked at the list. "How are we going to get them all together?"

"Putting up the flyer in three of the four houses. Since Slytherin is where most of the bullies are coming from then we won't put one in there."

They nodded. "Well let's make copies of this flyer then hand them out. We have to be careful though so that Slytherin doesn't find out." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it will be hard but I'm sure we can do it."

"We did it with DA. Why not PA?" Ron asked smiling.

"I'll write up the flyers then you two can go take them to a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff so that they can put them up. Make sure they are at least fifth years." She explained.

They nodded and waited for her to finish writing up the flyers. She was quick about it and soon they were on their way to find the students. They first went to the library. People were always in there. They smiled when they found two sixth year Ravenclaws in there. After explaining what was going on the Ravenclaws agreed to help.

They then went off to find some Hufflepuffs. They went to the Great Hall and found a group that was willing to help. With that done they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there they saw Hermione talking to a group of Gryffindor's.

Pegasus then came down the stairs and the room went quiet. She looked around and hung her head. She started to go back upstairs when Hermione hurried over to her. She grabbed her arms softly and Pegasus jumped. She looked at Hermione then Harry and Ron.

"Pegasus...Please come and sit down. We have something to talk to you about." Hermione said softly.

"Um...Ok..." She nodded.

Pegasus sat down in one of the large armchairs. She looked around. Having a lot of people around her made her nervous. She looked to Hermione who seemed to know what was going on more than anyone else. Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure how Pegasus would take this.

"Pegasus...We have set up a group of people that want to help protect you from the bullies."

"What do you mean?" Pegasus asked softly.

"Well we have asked Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to stay around you and protect you when the bullies start to bother you. That way you won't be lonely and you won't have to deal with the bullies on your own."

"What about in my classes?"

"We are making sure that there is at least one person in the class that is on your side if not more."

"Do we really have to do this? I don't want to make anyone go out of their way..." Pegasus said softly as she hung her head.

"It will be better if we do. Then we can show everyone we aren't afraid of a fight. And you have a right to be protected...Even if the teachers can't do anything about it..."

"The teachers don't know?!" Pegasus' head shot up. "I don't want to get in trouble..."

"You won't. I already made sure that we won't." Hermione smiled. "So relax. Everything will be fine. Trust us."

Pegasus looked around. There were more people standing up for her than she thought would ever. Even if her father and made them. She nodded and sighed. This was going to change things a lot. She wasn't use to people being around her all the time and now she will have to get use to it.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Pegasus nodded. "I trust you. I won't be use to this..."

"We know and we understand." Ron said. "But we want to help you and if this is how we have to do it then so be it."

Pegasus nodded again. She really didn't want to put anyone out. Plus she could handle a little bit of hurting. She had for most of her life anyways. She smiled softly showing she did appreciate what they were doing. She didn't want anyone thinking that she couldn't handle herself or that she was weak.

She was far from weak. She didn't want people to be misled about her. She didn't much like that. Plus they hardly knew her. Why would any of them want to help someone they didn't even know that well if at all. She was different than them all and wanted to prove her worth.

Hermione saw all this and sighed. She knew what went through the girls head and wanted to help. She hated the fact that she was forced to accept help. But what other choice did they really have? Pegasus wouldn't stand up for herself. She just wanted to get along with EVERYONE.

There is no way for her to get along with every single person. It was hard for one person to please everyone like Pegasus tried so hard to do. She wanted to be nice but stand on her own two feet as well. She wanted to be perfect. She strived for it actully.

* * *

_"Man creating his own destiny, man, however wearied with the long task of resistance, achieving some conscious community of aspiration, and dreaming of the perfection of himself: the poet whose lovely and noble art makes us a great symbol of that, is assuredly carrying on the work of Homer."  
Lascelles Abercrombie_ _

* * *

_

The next morning was strang for Pegasus. She actully had people who WANTED to sit with her. There were people that talked to her like they were long lost friends or something. It was awkward and she didn't know how to respond when asked questions.

And that morning there seemed to be no end of questions. People really did want to get to know her. By the time first class started she had a sore throat. She felt like she had talked more in that morning than she had ever talked in her whole life.

It made her un easy. She wasn't sure how to handle all these new people who seemed really intrested in her. She was usually quiet. She started to think that it was better when she had been unnoticed and bullied around. There was a plus now though. There were no bullies.

No name calling. No teasing. No painful words. Now there were words of encouragement. Happy words. Friendly words. No more words like idiot, stupid, loser, screw up, and let down. She mused the thought that she may actully be able to get use to all these people if it meant happy words.

* * *

_"True happiness arises, in the first place, from the enjoyment of one's self, and in the next, from the friendship and conversation of a few select companions."  
Joseph Addison

* * *

_

Pegasus sighed as she woke on another weekend. It was the first weekend she would have that people would be around her. She could have stayed up in her dorm but she would have to go down to eat and do things that you can't do in a dorm that you need to do on a daily basis.

She didn't like the thought of being bombarded with more questions. Plus keeping everything straight was hard. She had to tell the same lies so that they wouldn't find out that she is, or was, Voldemort's daughter. She didn't want to think of what everyone would do if they found out that little secret.

She sighed again as she pulled on some clean robes and finished getting ready. Then she sat down to brush her hair. It would take her at least ten minutes if not more to do just that. She hummed softly as she brushed her hair. She wasn't aware that Hermione had come to see her.

"You have a pretty voice. You should sing." Hermione said softly.

Pegasus jumped. "Oh! I'm…I'm not that good…"

"Sure you are. It was calming. Sorry to have scared you."

"Oh, no, you didn't scare me. It's all right."

Hermione nodded and went to her. "I thought I could stay with you today." She offered.

"I would like that very much." Pegasus smiled.

"That's great. Do you need help brushing your hair?"

"If you would please." She handed her another brush.

Both girls sat there and brushed Pegasus' hair. It was long and silky. Hermione was slightly jealous of the girl. She had everything most girls wanted. She had wonderful hair, eyes, skin, singing voice, talent for magic, talent for musical instruments, and much more.

"You are so lucky." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so pretty. And a lot of guys like you."

Pegasus blushed. "I'm sure they don't…"

"I've seen the way they look at you. Do you have some Veela in your family?"

"No. We aren't even pure blood."

"Really?! I thought you were. Was your mother muggle born or something?"

"No my father's father was a muggle. You didn't know that?"

"No…I thought he was pureblood…Odd…"

"What's odd?"

"Nothing." She said softly as she finished brushing Pegasus' hair.

"Oh…All right." Pegasus nodded and put the brushes away.

"Let's go eat now. The boys are waiting for us in the common room."

Pegasus nodded and stood. She followed Hermione out of the room and went down the stairs. When they got down there they saw Ron and Harry waiting for them. Ron and Harry smiled at her. She smiled back weakly. She was still trying to get use to the attention of a few people.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go down to Hogsmeade. It is a Hogsmeade weekend after all." Harry suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good." Hermione said smiling. "What do you think Pegasus?"

"We are allowed off school grounds?" Pegasus asked confused.

"Only at certain times." Ron said.

"Oh…It sounds nice." Pegasus smiled and nodded.

"Then let's do that. I've wanted a butterbeer for a while now." Ron said grinning.

They then all went down to the great hall for breakfast. They sat down in their usual spot and ate the usual foods. After breakfast they went to where all the students were gathering for the Hogsmeade trip. Pegasus looked around confused and curious. This was all new to her.

_Give the people a new word and they think they have a new fact.__  
Willa Cather_

Pegasus sat quietly listening to everyone talk and laugh. She watched as people moved around the crowded The Three Broomsticks. She slowly sipped her butterbeer. It was good. Better than she thought it would have been. She had never had one before in her life. Course she had never had a lot of things before.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed like they were going to change all that and rather quickly too. They wanted her to experience as much as she could as quickly as she could. They didn't want her to feel like she had been left out on anything while living with her father. Even though the world had spun right past her.

She had a lot to learn. She was ahead of her class though. That was a good sign. It showed that even with how evil Lord Voldemort had been he had at least been good enough to give the girl a proper education. Hermione had no doubt that Snape had been the one to teach her.

After all she did very well in potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was odd that Voldemort would allow his daughter to learn such things. Course he had told her he was the good guy in all of this. It surprisingly hadn't been hard to convince her that he was really the bad guy.

Hermione found that odd. Other's just passed it off as she was trusting. Perhaps Pegasus knew already and just didn't believe it fully until she saw the papers. Perhaps Pegasus had some hurt feelings towards her father. Or perhaps she was leading then on. What if she wasn't really this innocent girl she portrayed?

Hermione shook her head. She knew the girl wasn't lying. She had gone to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and had been treated. There was nothing wrong with the girl other than she was shy. They had looked at her for everything possible. They had found nothing.

"Harry…" Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"Hm?" Harry looked up from his homework.

"I think we need to find a boyfriend or something for Pegasus…You know someone we know we can trust with her and everything."

"Do you really think she will go for that? I mean come on Hermione…That seems a little forced."

"I know, but I think it may help her self-esteem. This morning I was talking to her and she doesn't think that she looks pretty or anything."

"I thought she had some Veela in her blood line."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "They aren't even purebloods."

"I know. Voldemort had a muggle father. What about it?"

"You knew?!" Hermione's voice raised above a forced whisper.

They both looked over at Pegasus. Lucy for them Pegasus and Ron were both in deep conversation with each other now. They were talking about Quidditch. Harry sighed. That was a close. Pegasus had a knack for knowing what was going on even when she wasn't around.

"Yes, I knew… I don't know how long I've known. I thought it was common fact or something…"

"Not exactly…"

"Well now I know. And no one told me that it wasn't. Anyways, I think a boyfriend would be a little harsh on her right now. Let her get settled in."

"I'm going to talk to Lupin about it." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Hermione…She is new to this all. Can't you just let her settle in? I mean you had time before you and Ron started to go out."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet but it is."

Harry sighed. "I don't want any part of it. I'm all for helping her but I don't want to force anything on her."

"Fine then don't help me. I don't need your help." Hermione said defiantly.

"All right then." Harry said turning back to his work.

_There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship.__  
Saint Thomas Aquinas_


End file.
